


To Adore

by astraielle, ghoulaesthetics (astraielle)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/astraielle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraielle/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: Loving Dorian Pavus is one of the easiest things Nikolaus Ainsel has ever let himself do.It has also been one of the most frustrating things he’s ever done, ever kept doing, but he can’t imagine stopping himself.





	To Adore

**Author's Note:**

> "Send me 🔥 + a word and I will write a NSFW headcanon for my muse." Word was 'love.' 
> 
> Nik Ainsel is a non-Trevelyan human character. He arrived at the Inquisition as a member of the Valo-kas mercenaries & currently uses his skills as one of their scouting agents.

Loving Dorian Pavus is one of the easiest things Nikolaus Ainsel has ever let himself do. 

It has also been one of the most frustrating things he’s ever done, ever kept doing, but he can’t imagine stopping himself. 

Dorian is duality given physical form. He wants, he yearns, but he always cuts himself off. Puts love high on a shelf, Tevinter having taught him that it was meant for anyone else but him. That doesn’t mean he denies himself the idea of it, deprives himself of the fantasy. He can resist all but temptation, after all, and Nik knows he isn’t the vainest man alive, but he’s no fool either. He knows himself to be, well,  _tempting._  

Nik has never deprived himself of the possibility of love. It had never been drilled into him that it was something he shouldn’t be looking for, not with other men. But it is. It has always been. Nik loves, and loves, and loves. Romantical, familial, platonic–there is a never-ending space in his heart for each. A fourth section also exists for Dorian and Dorian alone. He’s no stranger to love, or the fact that all love feels different but this is something else entirely. Dorian’s turned him inside out and made a home in his chest, and probably hasn’t even realized. 

He’s reckless and cautious all at once. Nik adores that about him, adores the way he finds himself crowded and pressed against a wall, biting his cheek to avoid moaning like he wants when Dorian’s hands find the hem of his shirt and press hot against his skin. He bites down even harder when a knee slips between his legs, finally providing some of the friction he’s been craving. He’s never been a particularly loud man, as far as he’s concerned, and maybe it’s some sort of Magister’s curse, but it’s so very difficult for him to keep it down right now even knowing how easily someone could hear them and peek down the empty hall. Dorian’s not worried, clearly–the way his entire body seeks as much contact as possible might say one thing, but his mouth is controlled. Teeth graze up the side of his neck, pausing only to whisper the most filthy of promises in Nik’s ear that have him trembling with no more than a mere suggestion. 

No matter what the situation, Dorian can’t shut up to save his life, whether he has control or not. He does, now, deft hands and clever words playing Nik’s entire being like a harp, and oh, he loves that. Loves it so much he thinks nothing of getting his finger’s tangled in Dorian’s perfect hair, or how he’ll be teasingly scolded later for biting too hard on his neck when he’s trying to smother moan after moan against hot skin. 

Dorian will admit, freely, that he loves the sex. Loves that Nik loves the sex, too. What he won’t admit to is the sheer volume of sweetness that threads together each filthy whispered promise, each messy kiss. Nik is not from the south, his native tongue being a city dialect of the Anderfels. But surely on some level he must know that  _Amatus_ isn’t as discreet as he believes, nor is the rest of the soft Tevene words Nik only ever hears when he knows Dorian thinks he’s too far gone to realize what’s being said, or the way he looks at him  like that before they kiss sometimes.

He understands, as much as his heart wants to scream it to the heavens for all to hear. So he’ll wait, pace himself alongside Dorian, because he knows that one day the coy avoidance will be dropped. One day, they will lay everything out on the floor in the language they share and they’ll both know without any questions. 

For now, Nik will covet  _Amatus_ , the way Dorian’s hands never seem to stray off his body, and that more and more they’re finding themselves spending the whole night together, not just a few stolen hours here and there. For now, instead of laying their emotions out, raw and vulnerable, Nik’s knees will buckle under Dorian’s touch, they’ll slip out of here unnoticed, and Nik will find himself laid out on a bed grabbing at Dorian as if he’s the last real thing on this earth. 

And for now, that will be more than enough. 


End file.
